Black Sheep
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Every fandom has their black sheep, the one that's just a little bit different than the rest...and sometimes, they don't get treated very well. (kind of a vent fic, don't take it seriously, I was feeling really down)


_I was feeling **really** crappy the other day so here ya go. And no, this is not directed at anyone, I was just feeling blue. However this kind of crap has happened before (but not too often and usually it's on tumblr anyway). _

* * *

**Black Sheep  
**

One day, a group of five children who loved the movie _Wreck-It Ralph_ gathered in a park. Their identities, ages, and skin tone do not matter, for in the end it only matters that they were fans of the movie.

"Look what I got!" the first child beamed proudly as he held up his hands. He was wearing a pair of Wreck-It Ralph fists over them and he smashed them together, causing the sound box to activate: _I'm gonna wreck it!_

The other four children ooh'd and aah'd over his new posession, each of them coming up to touch the fists as if they were a special trophy to be had.

"Wow, what a cool gift!"

"Ralph is so brave and strong, saving the arcade like he did!"

"He's the best hero ever! He and Vanellope are the bestest of friends ever!"

"He deserves all the happiness he can get!"

The second child grinned as she turned herself around in a circle, her hands in the air like a ballerina. "Do you guys like my Fix-It Felix, Jr. toolbelt?" She stopped spinning and took out the golden hammer that came with it, holding it up in the air. "I can fix it!"

Again the group all issued their admiration towards the item. The hammer wasn't as shiny as it was in the movie, not could it fix things, but it was still a really neat thing to own.

"That's really sweet, a hammer!"

"Felix is the cutest little thing ever!"

"I love how he makes goo-goo eyes at Calhoun the whole time!"

"I'm really glad that he found his one true love and lived happily ever after!"

The third child held in their hands a small racing kart toy, a miniature version of the one Vanellope made with Ralph. It even had a small Vanellope figure inside.

"Watch this!" the little boy shouted loudly, putting his toy on a smooth patch of dirt. He activated the trigger on the kart and it drove forward on its own a little ways.

"Aw man, that's the best race car ever!"

"Vanellope is sooo adorable; I wish I had a friend just like her!"

"She's my favorite Disney princess! Even though she said she was president!"

"I'm so happy that she isn't bullied anymore and is friends with everyone!"

The fourth child, stood up tall and proud, her eyes shut as she thrust forth her own item to share. "Check _this_ out! It's a limited edition Sgt. Calhoun Barbie doll!"

Everyone gasped as they beheld the beautiful doll in their presence. The doll were certainly a work of art and very delicate to handle.

"That is coolest Barbie ever!"

"Calhoun is such a fearless leader! I wish I could be brave like she is!"

"Her and Felix are the best Disney couple ever!"

"I felt so bad for her in her flashback scene, but at least she is happy now!

It was the fifth child's turn to show off what she had brought. All eyes went to her as she shyly pulled back her jacket, revealing her t-shirt underneath. On it was the smiling 8-bit face of Turbo in his little red car, giving a thumbs-up to the rest of the world.

"I couldn't find anything that was officially from Disney, so my mom printed out an iron-on transfer and made this shirt for me!"

She looked very excited to be sharing her love for her favorite character with her friends. She expected all of them to ooh and ahh like they had all done with everybody else's gift; just like _she_ herself had done.

"What! That's the ugliest t-shirt ever! How can you_ wear_ that?"

"Turbo's evil! He tried to kill Ralph and Vanellope! How can you possibly like him!"

"He's a disgusting dirt bag and I'm glad he died in that volcano!"

"You must be some kind of idiot if you like him! Are you insane?"

The little girl's happy face fell as her fellow fandom members began to jeer at her, insulting her choice in 'favorite character'. She hugged her jacket to her, covering up the offensive t-shirt.

"But...but..." She muttered in confusion as she backed away from them.

"I bet you wanted him to kill Ralph and Vanellope in the end,_ didn't_ you!"

Her eyes widened at the accusation. "What? No! No way, I _like _Ralph and-"

"You're evil, too! You _have _to be evil in order to like such a horrible monster!"

The little girl began to tear up, her lip trembling. "No, no, I'm not evil! I just like villains more, that's all! I still like everyone else too!" She began to turn her head, her eyes pleading with the other members of the club. "_Please_, I just want to be fans with you guys!"

The first child walked up to her, a cold look in his eyes. "You will _never_ be welcome in our group." He tapped her shoulder harshly and she stumbled back a step. "Because_ you're_ a Turbo fan! And that's all you'll ever _be_!"

With that last word, he shoved her with both hands and the little girl fell backwards, landing in a pile of mud. The others begin to laugh at her while she sat there slinging mud off of her fingers, looking quite distressed. She stared at them with tears in her eyes, and she at last picked herself up and ran out of the park.

When she was out of the line of fire, she stopped and peeled back her jacket to examine her shirt. There were a few spots of mud on it, but overall it had been spared thanks to her jacket being on. She smiled sadly and she hugged herself as if she were hugging the little man on her shirt.

She is a fangirl, through and true. She should be allowed to like whoever she wants and not get belittled or singled out for it. She should be able to be happy, yet some days, she is not. She should not have to feel like a second-rate citizen because of she chooses to obsess over.

Sometimes, she wonders if something might indeed be wrong with her. How could she like someone so evil? Was she really, truly insane? She almost wishes that she hated him just so she could fit in with everyone else...but she can never bring herself to do so.

At the end of the day, she still loves the movie as a whole...why can't everyone just be happy and get along with each other? Fandoms should make people feel welcome, not shunned. And yet, some days, that's exactly how she feels.

* * *

_if you want a happy ending, she finds other outcast Turbo fans and hangs out with them instead. And thus the legend of why us Turbo fans tend to act like we're in our own little fandom and have different mindsets from everyone else. *insert sarcastic tone*_

_Again, this isn't aimed at anyone, I was just having a bad day and needed to vent._


End file.
